


The Tragedy of Stellar

by Oddaudrey



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Basically how my Zexal III villain became the Zexal III villian, My poor tragic child, Spoiler alert: It ends badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddaudrey/pseuds/Oddaudrey
Summary: Astral is too human, Eliphas is too artificial. Another being has been created by Astral World for the sole purpose of completing his mission, but he finds himself conflicted by the two different views provided by the only people in his world who are just like him...So he seeks solace in the disgraced Don Thousand.





	The Tragedy of Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> Stellar's name means "relating to a star or stars." and is a synonym to Astral, which means "of, connected with, or resembling the stars."
> 
> Stellar is an oc created by me and a friend of mine and he is our idea of what the villain of Zexal III could be like if Zexal III was ever made. 
> 
> I want to write the whole story out but I'm unsure on how to handle duels so we'll wait and see!

The journey to Barian World was a dangerous one. 

The planet was already collapsing, it’s citizens fearful and irritable and the inevitable doom of their world, chaos seeping out and damaging Astral World and Earth in its wake. 

Astral World was becoming far too dangerous for Astral to stay their anymore. One more near-death experience and Astral may not be able to live to tell the tale. 

Eliphas and his demanding presence were becoming overwhelming. It seemed the more Astral failed, the more responsibility was shoved onto the tiny shoulders of Stellar. The reality of being a replacement was hard to swallow, a newer model, still unable to step up to fulfill Astral’s mission but expected to serve the World’s every whim once Astral was physically and mentally unfit. 

How it hurt, hearing Yuma and Astral treat him like a brother, treating him like a ‘him’, only to have that sentiment torn away as soon as black splotches appeared on Astral’s skin, as soon as thick black liquid leaked from his mouth, as the dark scar across Astral’s chest returned, as his heart nearly stopped. Then, Stellar would be left alone with Eliphas, and it became increasingly harder to even so much as keep eye contact with that man.

“Something must be done to stop these ruptures of chaos. Creatures of hatred are beginning to appear in Astral World because of this.” Eliphas would say. 

How were such creatures created in the first place? Eliphas, you were the one who decided to ban all Chaos, good and bad, emotions and all! You were the one who caused such hatred in these things, evil or not!

Stellar wanted to say so much and yet could say so little. 

“I see children playing, but I cannot understand how or why. I almost want to join but I feel it is not my place.” Stellar once said, “Astral, what were you like as a child?” 

“I was never a child.” Astral said with reluctance, “I am born the way I am today. This is who I have always been.” 

“So I will always be a child and yet I cannot play.” Stellar concluded. 

“You can do as you wish. You have a choice.” Astral assured him, independence he learned from Yuma. 

“I only feel comfortable around you.” Stellar said, Astral was the only person next to Eliphas who looked like him. 

Astral told him that it was alright, but it wasn’t. In truth, he could only relate to them as far as appearances. They shared heterochromia eyes, pupils, body markings. They were all sexless, and yet, that was it. 

Astral was too human. He was kind and good, he smiled and he cried with emotion. Eliphas was too artificial. He expressed no emotion, he felt virtually nothing and his tenderness seemed fake. 

Stellar was neither. Stellar was beyond that. Stellar was beginning to see through the point of view of Don Thousand. 

Don Thousand was a tragedy, a victim and yet an evil entity in himself. His hatred resonated with passion and with hurt. Stellar felt that same hurt. 

So Stellar arrived, all the thoughts he recalled vanished. The conversation with Astral about childhood, his purpose, the difference between him and the other artificial beings of Astral world…All just insignificant details.

In the dried up ocean of Barian world, the ‘corpse’ of Don Thousand stood tall. His monstrous form took the appearance of a statue, his fingers intertwined with each other. In the palms of his hands sat a smaller statue, that of which was depicting his Astral being form, still in the same position, fingers intertwined and palms facing outwards. 

“I do not understand who I am.” Stellar spoke to the statue, “I am lost, I am confused, I need help.” 

“I have been told to chose my own destiny and I have also been told to succumb to my purpose. I can comprehend chaos, I feel so much but I cannot feel as much as the one which chaos poisons. Yet, I feel more than the man who condemned you to this miserable place, I feel anger towards him yet compassion to others. This existence is too confusing! What do I do?” Stellar yelled with passion.

His outburst left him exhausted, so he crawled into the palms of Don Thousand’s Astral form, big enough for Stellar to rest his small body. 

Don Thousand looked like him, his markings almost similar to Stellar’s own. 

“You were scared also…I understand.” Stellar said, and he closed his eyes, and he cried…

“My child, I was more scared than you could possibly imagine.” Said a distant voice. 

Stella jolted upwards, eyes wide and darting side to side, “What am I to do with my life, please tell me.”

“Astral world does not deserve you,” The voice said, “and if they know of your thoughts they will not hesitate to get rid of you as they did many others. You should abandon that world before it abandons you.”

“But, Astral-“ Stellar’s mind turned towards the only hopeful figure in his life. 

“Is a weak-minded fool, the Astral you know is one who only recently gained thoughts of his own. I met him just after his creation, along with many others like you all fought and died the same. They grew thinner and smaller by each wasted life born and died. Astral was only successful by chance, and even then his existence Is just as fragile as the rest. Soon he will be dead without my intervention…Is that not why you were made?” The voice, clearly Don Thousand, said. 

“I was made to replace him, but…I have done everything in my power to prevent his death. Eliphas wants Astral to live.” Stellar explained, “If I succeed, perhaps Eliphas will respect me.”

“I am sorry, but Eliphas will never respect you.” Don Thousand apologized, he sounded sincere.

Stellar looked downcast. 

“You are a plaything, Stellar. Eliphas only uses you when he wishes.” Don Thousand told him, “Do not let him toy with you. You do not have to bend to his will. You do have a choice, your freedom belongs to when you rid yourself of Astral World.”

Stellar small hands turned into tight fists.

“You will be a slave of Astral world no longer. Show them the vengeance of the chaos they corrupted, you can control it as well as I.” Don Thousand instructed. 

So Stellar let go, his pale white skin turning into a deep shade of black. A loud exhale brought him content, the stress of attempting to remain Eliphas’s idea of ‘purity’ was gone, Stellar’s surprised emotions were released.

“Do you feel better now, child?” Don Thousand asked. 

“Much better.” Stellar said in agreement, he turned to look above at the sky, Astral World could be faintly seen in the distance, dark clouds of chaos hovering just above its atmosphere. 

Finding comfort on a dead planet with an immobile god seemed strange. Deep down, Stellar still wished he could see the world in Astral’s view…But Astral was far too loyal to Astral World, despite everything. 

“What do you want to do?” Don Thousand asked. 

“I want to destroy Astral World. They don’t deserve the redemption they made me to achieve.” Stellar said. 

“I wish I could help you but sadly I can no longer move.” Don Thousand said with regret. 

“It is alright. I shall find a way.” Stellar answered, “It is a shame. I would hate to kill Astral, but if he tries to intervene I suppose I will just have to let the chaos finish him off for good.” 

Mistreatment lead to anger, anger lead to vengeance, vengeance lead to death of all who did him wrong. 

Eliphas had no idea that he created another monster.


End file.
